Soulless Steel
by Suicidal Author
Summary: Naruto was dismembered and left in the desert by a mob when he was four years old, only to be put together and "improved" by passing Puppet Master. A Puppeteer Naruto fic. with a twist. Dark!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the following: Command & Conquer, Warhammer, Universe at War. This is my first Fanfiction, but flame all you want.**

**Because I Don't Care.**

**Prologue**

It was dark day for Konohagakure no Sato, , The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Intel has just reported that the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune was going to knock on their door in less than ten minutes.

Which for the Fourth Hokage meant the following: Ten minutes to evacuate thousands of civilians, Ten minutes to rally their forces, Ten minutes to apply the seal, Ten minutes to minutes say his apologies to his beloved wife, Ten minutes till he places a massive burden on his newly-born child….

'They would think him as a hero, right?', The Fourth Questioned himself while finishing the last components of the seal; But his thoughts was abruptly redirected to the screaming and panic of people.

'Damn it!' the Fourth yelled in his mind. He did not expect the Kyuubi to arrive to the village this early, his Intel was far from accurate and he is still just finishing the final and most important piece of the sea-

**BBBOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooMMMMMMMmmmmmmmm!!!!!!**

The Fourth was cut in mid-rant as a massive explosion reached or more accurately pounded his eardrums .He sighed sadly. Gently picking up his child , who was amazingly still fast asleep, and he dashed off to the battlefield.

When the Fourth arrived at the battlefield, he immediately took notice of the number of bodies. They were mutilated in some of the most gruesome ways imaginable: some had their spines ripped out stabbed through their chins and out of the top of their heads, some were hung on trees supported by only their intestines with their other insides drooping towards the ground, some even had their limbs broken so profusely that you can curl their arms into a perfect spiral; but the most disturbing part was that most of them were _alive_.

The Fourth remained unfazed by the sight before him and focused on the Kyuubi, who was rampaging through several houses. He quickly made the hand seals for the kuchiyose no jutsu with one hand since he was still cradling his child on the other. Once he finished, he slammed his palm onto the ground turning it into the hide of a toad named Gamabunta

He ordered the 50-foot toad to stall the Kyuubi, while he performs the necessary hand seals to prime the prototype seal he applied on his child.

"Goodbye, my child, I hope we will meet soon." The Fourth whispered as a blinding light began to envelope both him and the Kyuubi. But in his final moments in that plane he thought of only one thing as he noticed the malicious grins of the villagers as the Kyuubi disappeared.

"_What have I Done!?"_

**xxxxxx Four years Later xxxxxx**

It was a beautiful evening in the village of Konohagakure no Sato, the village was beaming with life and merriment; The village was celebrating the festival for its fourth anniversary of the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Or was it?

The festival however, hid a dark purpose; it was not a celebration of the nine-tailed fox's defeat, nor was it testament to Konoha's ability to survive a demon's fury.

No.

It is merely a distraction for foreigner merchants and some of the visiting ninjas to prevent them from hearing the agonized screams of a young boy named Naruto as he is tortured, maimed, fully dismembered, strangled, burned, beaten, and finally buried alive…

And that is where ou-please pardon me-HIS story **commences.**

**AN: I am aware that the prologue is very brief, but the main thrust of a prologue is to arouse interests and not reveal plotlines.**

**I'll be taking my leave **


	2. Initialization

**AN: I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the following: Command & Conquer, Warhammer, Universe at War. **

**Sorry for those confused when I updated a minute ago GOMEN-NASAI! GOMEN-NASAI! GOMEN-NASAI!**

**Forgive my late updates and short chapters, I'm merely a ****very**** overburdened student.**

**Chapter I**

To Naruto, It seemed as if every last flicker of hope was extinguished completely, he tried to dig his way out of the makeshift sand grave but realized that he had lost all his limbs to the mob.

His oxygen supply was already steadily depleting and his stumps of what used to be his limbs were expelling blood fast.

He could feel the sand's weight pressing down on him giving making his breath's heavy and labored.

" I'm sorry Oji-san, looks like I won't be becoming hokage after all.", Naruto said with defeated tone of voice.

He took a slight pause, then continued, "But, at least, I will finally be able to meet my parents in the afterlife, right Oji-san." And with that he took one last sigh as he was enveloped oblivion's cold, sweet embrace.

"We've finally finished the Kyuubi!" One villager spoke happily.

"Yeah, after this we'll surely be treated as heroes" another villager cheered.

"Think of all the women that'll be throwing themselves at our feet for defeating the Kyuubi", they all cheered at that.

Little did they realize that there incessant shouting caught the ear of a cloaked figure traveling through the desert.

This figure was Sasori of the red sands.

Sasori was just traveling through wind country when he saw a caravan of Konoha villager burying what seemed to be a limbless body screaming in pain.

Normally he would just shrug it off as hunter-nins having some fun with a missing-nin, but this was a special case: The supposed body had only the head attached which is usually brought to their clients for kill verification; Secondly, the body and the voice too child-like to be a missing-nin; Finally, those weren't hunter-nins they were common villagers, because they didn't wear masks; and if the villagers are able to beat the victim than that meant that it was someone weaker than villagers, which won't matter anymore since they will be just pieces of meat for the vultures later on.

When he drew closer and what he saw next made his blood boil in unbelievable amounts, it was a small child around three to four years old, a limbless child with multiple stab wounds and bruises on his small body, but by the looks of it he was still alive albeit barely but still alive and suffering.

'As expected from prejudiced humans, they've just tortured, dismembered and buried alive a four year old child and they're celebrating!?' Sasori thought vindictively.

'Oh they will suffer hell, and I'm going to personally administer it to them' Thought a Sasori as he unsealed one of his puppets all the while wearing a smile muttered something that suspiciously like, "I'm going to have some fun with you".

And without further hesitation he poised his puppet behind one of the villagers and **……**

"It's getting late, we should head ba-"

**Spluuurgh!! **

He was cut off as large blade tore its way through his heart, His allies could only gaze in a mixture of shock and horror, as five more blades impaled themselves on their accomplice's body and each blade tore into six different directions; wrenching through flesh and bone, tearing him apart, creating a beautiful explosion of blood.

What they saw next made the blood leave their faces; It was a six-armed monster, it had blades protruding from each arm all of them shone with red as light reflected off the fresh blood, it was covered in a blood-stained poncho which still had some of their friend's insides on it.

With the sight lay before them, there was only one way to voice their thoughts:

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" they cried in unison.

However the man -or monster to be more specific ignored their pleas for mercy before launching several kunai at their thighs, preventing their escape –or in other words, condemning them to their especially bloody _DOOM !!!!!!_

The monster then started to approach one of the villagers slowly; as if to honor or more likely to savor his most probably painful last moments. The scene can only be described by one word and that was : Beautiful .

The man can only watch in unmitigated horror as the demonic slayer approached him, he knew he was about to die ; he also knows that it won't be quick nor would it be painless. Nevertheless, he knew it cannot be stopped, he knew deep down that there was no hope.

The monster then proceeded to flay his skins off from his person and slowly opened his ribcage to expose all his organs and muscles to all sorts of wonderfully horrifying bacteria and viruses that was floating in the desert air.

**Cluuggggghhhhtt!!**

Is it not beautiful see the fear in the eyes as he lives the final moments of his futile and pathetic life.

"_AAAAaaaaaahhhhh!!! Please no!!!!!"_

Is it not beautiful as to see in his eyes the very soul of your enemy leave his body.

**RRRRrrrrriiiiiiipppp !!!!!**

"_Please-" _

Is it not beautiful to watch as your foe becomes nothing more than an wondrous explosion of blood and gore.

**RRRRrrrriiiipppp!!!!!**

"_MERCY!!!! AAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!"_

Yes**….** Yes, it is Beautiful

The last villager was convulsing in fear, unable to divert his eyes nor his ears from as his friend screamed to the heavens to end his suffering, to relieve him of his cumbersome and weak flesh, to kill him.

He knew that there was only one way to avoid a fate such as his friend has experienced, just by a single glance on the villager's corpse can you see the solution.

Suicide, that was the only answer, it was the only way that could allow you to escape such torment: running was not an option due to the kunai in his thigh, screaming would not have helped since he was in the middle of the desert, and fighting…. well that was an option several folds worse than suicide.

The villager was just about to stab himself through the heart with a knife that he brought along, when a pair of swords was shoved through his shoulders, making him drop the knife.

"please spare m-"

Blood splattered everywhere as his words were literally cut off as five blades tore through his face, into his brain and out the back of his head. The Puppet then lifted the corpse up, impaled, leaking bodily fluids and all. The puppet then proceeded to hack at the carcass without mercy until it was reduced to nothing more than Red Sand.

Sasori smiled sadistically as the last villager was kille-, or more specifically, disintegrated into particles as small as sand.

'That would teach them not to dismember children- oh wait, they can't, they're already dead!' Sasori thought as he cackled insanely with great jubilation and glee on his own joke. His thoughts, however were interrupted as he heard the silence.

"Silence? That can't be righ- THE KID!" Sasori yelled in panic, as he rushed to the child's 'grave' with an unsealed med-kit, which he normally used for useful bodies that had bloodlines which he decided to use as puppets for later purposes.

After a few minutes of panicked digging and bandaging, Sasori was just finishing patching up what was left of the child's limbs, when the blonde child began to stir.

Sasori saw the child stirring and thought thankfully, 'Thank Kami for those blood regeneration pills I developed back then' He then reminisced of his own childhood and his exploits, not noticing Naruto's eyes flutter.

Naruto was waking from his short slumber, 'Am I dead?' He asked himself, then as if to answer his question, a flash of what transpired before his consciousness was lost came to him.

He was about to cry when he saw a figure move over him, 'To-Tousan! Am I Finally in heaven?!' He thought with a hint of hopefulness in his voice, his eyes starting to water in joy and relief; He was dead, he never thought death could bring such happiness, or so he thought. His attitude towards death was by no means strange since death was a desire that only people who have experienced unparalleled pain and suffering can wish for, and he for one certainly surpassed the requisites.

Sasori was just reliving his genin days when he heard sobbing, he turned to see the young blonde child crying. I mean who wouldn't be, to get multiple stab wounds and lacerations while simultaneously having your limbs ripped off and survive to feel the pain is already an incredible feat in its own right. That's when it occurred to him, how was this child going to live? He had no arms or legs, he would be doomed to be nothing more than a talking vegetable.

'What if I make him my pupil? Sasori thought for moment,

'Someone for you to train and teach,' a voice in his head spoke.

'Someone for you to claim as your own' It echoed

'Someone to look up to you, someone to fill that void in your soul…'The voice spoke the second part wistfully, before its emotions suddenly inversed.

And it continued, 'And someone to fight side by side with me as I disembowel my already doomed enemies!'

He then remembered that he didn't know the child's name so he asked, " Hey kid, can you give me your name?"

Naruto looked in confusion as his vision started to clear up, although his vision was still blurry.

"Wh-What are you talking about Tou-san?" Naruto managed to groan out.

"N-No, I'm not your father; perhaps your vision is hazy" stuttered Sasori slightly, with Naruto's assumption appealing to one of his fantasies. Yes, it was eternal youth's steep price, the loss of one's ability to make babies; along with the ability to feel touch, warmth, or the taste of good food. Although he no longer possessed hormones, he also missed the feeling of being aroused.

After hearing those words, Naruto was overwhelmed by sorrow and disappointment; Sorrow, because that he would have to endure more torment from the villagers and disappointment for not having his father there to comfort him. Eventually, the pain was too much to bear and he broke down crying, wallowing in misery and sorrow, muttering 'Tou-san'. He couldn't help it, he was still human after all and no four year old could endure or stay sane after such unspeakable atrocities, especially without anyone one to comfort him; his lamentations were, however, abated when the red-head in front of him embraced him.

Sasori, after seeing the child break down tore his none-existing heart apart, he understood the blonde's pain. He was all-too familiar with the pain of not having parents, but only he could see that this child had it worse: The child's clothes were already rags meaning that he must be poor, and the fact that his cheeks and abdomen were sunken testified to him being poor, but why he was muttering only tou-san and not kaa-san could possibly mean that either his mother abused him or that she's also deceased.

So he could do the most natural thing an S-classed missing-nin could think of:

He hugged him.

Naruto, on his part, was shocked. He was being hugged by a complete stranger! And it wasn't the 'I'll crush you to death!' hugs he experienced from villagers who pretended to care about him; It was the kind of hug that he would occasionally receive from his Oji-san.

Sasori, however, was on autopilot. The child's pain reminded him too much of his own so much that it started rekindling his last vestiges of humanity. All he wanted to do was to embrace this child, to comfort him, to make his pain go away. Everyone has the right to feel affection; it is by a number of horrifically unfortunate events should a child even be oblivious to receiving affection.

"So, you still haven't told me your name kid." Sasori said while breaking the hug and smiling softly

"U-um, it's Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto said still stunned that someone else other than the Old Man actually comforted him

"Okay Naruto-san, can you tell me where you're father is? Sasori asked wondering how he would tell the father about what had happened.

Naruto could only tear up as he answered," I don't have any parents Oji-san said that they died when I was born."

"I…I am sorry to hear that Naruto-san" Sasori apologized while looking away, ashamed of bringing up such a painful subject.

"Please kill me." Naruto stated in a flat tone

"Wait-WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU WANT THAT!" The red-head yelled, not necessarily shocked at the request. He also used to desire to just kill himself so that he could meet his parents in the afterlife; he simply yelled so that the kid would just move forward.

"But I have nothing now, I don't even have any arms or legs anymore; the next mob would kill me for sure" The blonde-child sorrowfully said with tears freely falling.

'No, not this one', Sasori thought determinedly

'I won't let this one experience the same suffering I felt', he promised to himself

"No, they won't be able to kill you" Sasori uttered to the young boy in an vehement tone

"Why wouldn't they!? I have no arms and legs, I can't even run from them now, so how can they NOT kill me?" Naruto questioned with unbelief

"Because I'll be training you" Sasori said already thinking of the training outline

"TRAINING FOR WHAT, TRAINING TO BECOME A LIVING PUNCHING BAG!" Naruto snapped angrily

"No, I'll train you to become strong, strong enough to completely annihilate any danger or threat." The Red-headed teen said, his voice dripping with insanity.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, someone was going to train him how to protect himself! Even the Old Man wouldn't do this, he would finally be able to show those villagers his true face not some obvious mask that was to lessen the intensity of their beatings; No, He would show them what the true meaning of a self-fulfilling was like. So they wanted a demon who will not think twice of slaughtering humans by the thousands well THEY GOT ONE!

With that thought Naruto began to cackle insanely like a child who found a secret passageway to the storage cellar of a local candy shop. This queerly reminded him of a pair of wand-toting red-headed twins attending a school of magic, but he simply shrugged it of as one of the negative side-effect of insanity.

"So, I take you laughing insanely as a sign of full cooperation then" Sasori said as a small chakra-produced tear came to his eye from seeing the young lad take up after so quickly, But he hastily wiped it off.

"Come" He said as the wind ran through his red locks making it sway gently just as he calmly continues, "We still have much work to do", he then started to walk west just as the sun was slowly setting in the horizon producing a beautiful scene which-

"HEY, ARE FORGETTING THAT I HAVE NO LIMBS YOU BLOCKHEAD" Naruto shouts as Sasori slapped himself in the forehead for his own idiocy. He then proceeded to pick the limbless boy of the sand and walked off.

"I'm sorry, but still don't know your name…." Naruto trailed off, embarrassed that he didn't ask his rescuer-no, Savior his name earlier.

The red-head didn't seem offended though since he answered in a gentle voice,

"The name's Sasori", He said as he stared at the boy's steadily growing eyes, but he decided to drop the bombshell

"Akasuna no Sasori", He finished as he chuckled slightly at the sight of the young boy's jaw being dragged over the sand dunes.

**AN: **

**Flames are merely words, **

**Words are incapable of killing me, **

**What doesn't kill me makes me stronger.**

**I do not own any Harry Potter characters that are ****implied**** in this story**

**This is ****NOT**** NarutoxSasori. I'm not really into this pairing**

**I'll be taking my leave **


	3. Reconfiguring Data

**AN: I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the following: Command & Conquer, Warhammer, Universe at War. **

**Merry Christmas! For all you people; **

**OR**

**Happy Holiday! For all you agnostics and atheists. (I have nothing against Atheism or Agnosticism)**

**Chapter II**

**[Unknown Location]**

The sounds of footsteps, although faint, could be heard through a dark corridor. The corridor itself was the definition of oblivion: it had no torches, no lights, no windows no visible doors, ……._No Hope_. If one was to enter this corridor it would feel as if this aura of hopelessness would seem to occupy and envelope every inch of the corridor. It felt as if you were reminded how much you suffered, as if to convince you that the only reason you were brought to this life was for you to experience pain and misery.

Naruto felt the aforementioned hopelessness, but due to his cruel encounters in his short existence the effect on him was tenfold. Because of his curse of his innate photographic memory he remembered every word, every glare, every emotional and physical pain…. down to the last bit of loneliness he had ever experienced. In the end, Naruto could no longer and cried uncontrollably as he heard the villager's voices echo through his mind.

…_..Kill the demon….._

…_.Stay away from my children…. _

…_.You monster…_

…_.This is for my sister…._

…_.No one could ever love you, demon…_

"Please bear with it for the moment, we're almost there", Sasori said; noticing the troubled boy's suffering.

"Y-You mean that you're c-causing this f-feeling" Naruto managed to stammer out through all his tears.

"It is a neurotoxin that attacks your brain, making you relive all the pain and misery you have ever experienced", Sasori explained to the clearly pained boy.

"Then why a-aren't you af-ffected", the blonde child deduced shakily.

"In time, Naruto. In time", Sasori replied smiling before continuing their ceaseless trek through this seemingly endless corridor occasionally making a turn in complete darkness. Naruto wondered how his new sensei was able to navigate in complete darkness, but filed it for later questioning,

"Ah, here we are.", Sasori said shifting the limbless child's weight to one arm then reaching out in front of him with the other. Naruto then saw a great flash of light as the red-haired teen swung the door open, blinding him momentarily due to being in the dark for so long. When his vision cleared he saw what appeared to be the inside of a mansion: massive lavish furniture, intricately designed wallpapers, beautiful painted ceiling, and the classic lit fireplace.

Naruto was awe-struck and could only voice a "H-How…w-where…w-wha-"

"This used to belong to a very wealthy of a merchant that…", Sasori paused for a moment, thinking of the right word.

"…._annoyed_ me", He forced through gritted teeth angrily not even bothering to inhibit his killing intent.

"He used this place to hide from me thinking I would not be able to find him; but in the end, I found and gutted him along with his guards. Then I destroyed the old entrance since it was too easy to access and made a new entrance, the one we took, and designed it in such a way that anyone other than me would either be victim to the countless of traps, or be hopelessly lost.", He explained without even taking a breath.

"Oh I see, but what made this merchant 'annoying'", the blonde inquired, curious of what could 'annoy' an S-ranked missing-ninja.

"He was the mastermind of large slave ring that sold everyone from little girls to fully matured women to even young boys", Sasori spat the last words vehemently.

…_.young boys…._

Those two words echoed throughout Naruto's mind causing his eyes to turn crimson and his teeth to grind. Upon hearing the words 'young boys' he began to shake uncontrollably as wave after wave of killing intent flowed off him. He had remembered the atrocious events the transpired during his torture the day before Sasori rescued him.

_[Initializing Flash Back] __**(**__AN: Skip the flash back and you skip most of the chapter)_

_In a ratty apartment in the slums of Konoha, joyous but demented laughter rang through the evening air of the apartment complex as the sounds of whipping flesh and a child screaming in apparent agony could be heard in the background. In one of the rooms, there lay, nailed by the arms and feet, a blonde child being tortured by a group of civilians wielding whips, hammers and other instruments. _

_BAM! _

"_AAAAAaaaag-" _

_CRUNCH!!_

"_Shut up demon brat!" the man yelled after he broke the child's jaw with his hammer_

"_BAKA! I wanted to hear him scream in pain!" a pink-haired woman scolded, smacking the man upside the head_

_For almost six full days, the child was tortured mercilessly. Heck, his tormentors even enjoyed his pain and screams. He was kept awake by pain and he was occasionally given sewer water to drink. His body was clothed in torn brown rags-wait, those were his skin hanging of his muscle tissues, his only clothing was a rag barely covering his modesty._

_CRACK!!!_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaggggggggHHHH!!!_

"_Hmm, I guess you're right it __is__ better when you here the demon scream", the man said grinning sadistically_

"_I told you so", the woman teased in a sickeningly cheery tone._

"_Enough playing around, I want to avenge my family!", another man growled, walking towards he severely injured boy ._

_The boy shiver in horror as the man with a cigarette in hand approached menacingly towards him. The man then suddenly reached out and grabbed one of his wounds and pulled with violent force, ripping the skin off eliciting a pained scream. And if that wasn't satisfying enough for the sick bastard of a man, he took his cigarette and scalded the muscle under the torn skin._

"_AAAAAaaaaahhh, p-please s-st-stop it" pleaded Naruto._

"_No way demon brat, do you know how long I wanted to do that!?" the man yelled at the child's face._

"_Hey, stop hogging the demon", the man reprimanded with sarcasm in his voice._

"_Yeah, I also want a couple of pieces of him as a souvenir", the woman insisted, grinning at the boy._

_These despicable wasteful sacks of flesh would then randomly take turns hacking, pounding, and tearing at the poor boy's flesh mercilessly. Days, it had been six days since this torment started and the sun was already starting to rise, yet it was only the beginning….. _

_BAM! CRACK! AAAuuugggghhh! _

_The sound of steel hitting flesh and bones reverberated in the room. The table on which Naruto was impaled to, his arms and legs looked liked they were broken in at least thirty-four different places and bones were protruding in various places, his jaw was barely connected to his face, and his body was covered in lacerations and bruises; although some of these injuries were already being healed by a mysterious red chakra which went unnoticed by his tormentors._

"_It's morning already? Oh well, gotta go and get my beauty sleep .Oh, don't worry demon I'll make sure you have company", the pink-haired woman said to the two drunks before chuckling darkly on the end. She then motioned for the others to leave the room as she walked off grinning evilly._

_Not even a couple of minutes have passed when the door slammed open and three obviously intoxicated drunks who reeked of urine and booze. The drunks then took a glance at the young boy nailed to the table and sneered._

"_Hehe*HIC*, lookie here *HIC*; we got the demon brat for *HIC* fun.", one of the drunks said in a slurred voice._

"_N-no s-stay away!", the blonde boy pleaded, able to talk almost perfectly again due to his 'special' condition._

_The two drunks only laughed hysterically as they Oh so carefully……… RIPPED OFF THE NAILS from the boy's extremities, and positioned him on the table lying on his stomach._

"_W-What are y-you d-doing?" the blonde boy asked hoping it wasn't what he thought it was…. Again._

"_Right now*HIC*? __You__.", one of the drunken men said as he thrusted in the four-year old boy ass. Eliciting an ear-piercing scream from the boy as the man continued to thrust in the child's ass._

"_Pull –Aah- it –Ugh- o-out –Aaaaah, please." The child could only beg between pained screams as he hot liquid shoot into him._

"_Daaamn… *HIC* for a demon he's a *HIC*good fuck." The still drunken man said to his tipsy partners_

"_Hey, when's our *HIC* turn?" The two other drunks said walking tipsily towards the boy._

_They then take their time alternately raping the blonde child in all of his available orifices, their members were barely able to fit him causing him to have multiple rips in his anal passage. After an hour of brutally raping the boy they finally sobered up, and began torturing the child by slowly ripping his arms off then proceeded with his legs._

"_Damn demon's still alive, stupid little shit." One of them muttered grumpily._

" _Bah,, I still got a shipment waiting to be delivered to Suna so see ya late-" the man said leaving but one of them interrupted_

" _What about we bury the demon in the desert" He suggested, but continued with a twisted-looking grin looking at the others who were sporting their own malicious grins._

_And with that they rode off to the desert in their caravan unaware of their painful demise._

_[Flash Back Terminated]_

Sasori was frozen on the spot as he was submerged in pure malicious killing intent, shocked that a mere four-year old radiated all this hatred. Not only that but the fact that demonic chakra was flowing off him hinted something on the lines of a possible demonic heritage. If that was the case he would've been the luckiest sensei on earth! But on a darker note, should his demon relative or relatives come looking for their little blonde bundle of joy, he's as good as dead.

'But….' Sasori caught himself in mid-thought as he thought of it optimistically.

But on the lighter side, the boy would most likely enjoy maiming and killing without mercy or remorse which meant only one thing…. The boy would be The perfect student of the Art of Puppetry. Not only would he be eager to eviscerate and dismember his opponent's corpse for the sake of art with considerable enthusiasm, he would even be more eager to eviscerate and dismember his living opponents with much greater enthusiasm.

"Finally…" Sasori sighed as more chakra-induced tears of joy fell from his non-organic eyes as he held Naruto in an embrace.

Naruto in the middle of wallowing in his dark memories, was brought to back from his musings when he felt Sasori pull him into a hug. He wondered why he was hugging him, but was more curious on why was his new sensei crying.

"Finally, I've found the perfect student I've been searching long and far for." Sasori said making more tears and shocking Naruto even more in the process.

"W-Why am I your perfect student?" Naruto asked stunned that someone would actually consider him perfect in anything.

"So I take it that you don't want certain people to have their flesh torn from their bones?, Sasori asked as 'innocently'as possible.

"**RAPISTS! **I **wa**nt t**h**e**i**r **spin**es **im**pal**ed **t**hro**u**gh h**ea**ds **an**d** th**ei**r or**gans** **deco**ra**ti**n**g** th**e n**e**arest** **tr**e**e!" **Naruto demanded in a demonic yet childlike voice

"Good…" Sasori started with an insane grin and tears still on his face which gave Naruto a full 180 degree emotional shift and brightened up at that.

"…Because after I'm done rebuilding your missing limbs and training you in my art. Wwwweeeeellll….." Sasori trailed off with mock uncertainty.

"Well what Sasori-sensei?" The enthusiastic child said unwittingly adding the honorific to the red-head's name.

"Well, we could-no, never mind forget I said anything" Sasori shrugged making young boy face fault kissing cold concrete.

"Just kidding, just kidding" Sasori stated chuckling from the sight of the limbless boy's disbelief.

"Well, after I give you your new limbs; We could take them on a test run with some **Slave Traders" **Sasori said spitting the last words with venom

"Heck ye-wait 'new limbs', you can do that?" Naruto asked incredulously

"Assuming from your reaction when I told you my name, you are familiar with who I am correct?", Sasori inferred feeling his pride swell.

_[ Reinitializing Flash Back]_

_Naruto then recalled almost a year and a half ago when he was playing with his Ojiji. He was on his lap playing with his fox plushie, When the secretary gave the hokage a dossier concerning about the missing-nin. The Sandaime was reading the dossier with a bitter face when a two and a half -year old Naruto expressed his curiosity._

"_Ne Oji-san, What's the matter?" Asked Naruto confused of his Ojiji's sour face._

"_Nothing Naruto-chan, it's just that the Kazekage was killed by a missing-nin", The hokage stated bluntly, sighing_

"_Who killed him hokage-jiji?", Naruto asked curoious. _

"_The killer was a master puppeteer, a person who uses puppets outfitted with various weapons to fight…." The old hokage explained pausing momentarily._

"_His name is Akasuna no Sasori" He finished._

"_Why did he kill the kazekage? Naruto innocently asked_

"_We are not sure, but for whatever reason, it is for the best the Sandaime Kazekage was a tyrant, abusing his power for his own selfish greed._

_The old man replied with relief._

"_Ooohh, so he killed the bad guy?" the two-year old asked cheerily._

"_I guess so Naruto-chan, I guess so…" The old Hokage said smiling at the young prodigy. Not for one second did he regret letting the child stay at the local library, instead of the orphanage. _

_The boy's not even three-years old and he can already read and speak fluently, although his writing may could still use some practice. But the most impressive thing was the child's analytical and mathematical prowess, the boy would be one of those people that would significantly change the future just like his parents, he just prayed his effect wouldn't be that of his mother's. _

_Too bad his prayers fell upon deaf ears._

_[Flash Back Terminated]_

"Yes, you were the one who killed the Sandaime Kazekage right?" Naruto stated pointing at the red-head, with his fingers; but then he remembered he didn't have fingers, or arms , or legs…

"Correct, but enough of this. Let's give you your limbs back" The Kage-killer coldly uttered to the blonde.

The blonde could only gulp as he heard the cold tone of voice his savior, and could only gulp even more as he passed through a pair of bloodied doors. When They entered, all he could see was a room with blood puddles in pooling from a table with what looked like corpse strapped onto it, but the most prominent feature of the room was that there were various tools suspended on the ceiling that looked like they belonged to a wood mill.

The puppet master then unstrapped the corpse and shoved it to the side, causing it to fall to the floor and laid the panicking blonde on to it while strapping him securely.

"Don't worry this won't hurt one bit" Sasori said in soothing tone, but the atmosphere was destroyed when pulled out a large buzz saw dangling from the ceiling.

The blonde child could only helplessly gulp and watch as the red-head brought the rapidly spinning buzz saw closer to his person.

**AN: **

**You'll soon see why I disclaimed all those RTS titles.**

**For as the RA2 Apocalypse Tank would say, "Be Patient."**

**I'll be taking my leave **


	4. READ ME OR SUFFER!

**!! CAUTION !!**

READ! Read if you want to live!

Read it word by word, missing one would be disastrous

*** IMPORTANT AUTHOR"S NOTE ***

Sorry for the delay Ladies and Gentlemen, just organizing my thoughts for this soon-to-be-Epic story; And they also didn't have any Wi-Fi in the Mental Correctional Facility I stayed in. (Gomen?)

There will be a poll as to what will be my next story.

Soulless Steel will among them if you want me to continue the story.

The Reason for the purpose of this poll is because I had a massive burst of Inspiration and cannot decide whether or not to continue Soulless Steel or Release my other inspired Fics.

For more Info on some my inspired stories check my profile.

*** THANK YOU FOR READING ***


End file.
